Chapter 60: The Warriors' Banquet
|volume = Volume 8 |kana = 戦士たちの宴 |romaji = Senshi-tachi no utage |arc = Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc |ep = 24 |chapprev = Their Respective Weapons |chapnext = Putting Your Heart Into It }} The Warriors' Banquet is the 60th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma and focuses on the Polar Star party for Sōma and Megumi. Plot Summary The Autumn Election Preliminaries are finally over and to celebrate this event, a party is held in the Polar Star Dormitory. The Aldini brothers and Ikumi Mito are also invited to the party. In a flashback right after the Preliminaries ended, Miyoko Hōjō apologizes to Megumi Tadokoro, believing she was mistaken about her, while telling her she will be cheering her on during the Main Tournament. At the same time, Yūki Yoshino also congratulates Megumi for making it through, after which Megumi is called away by the fishermen. Fumio Daimidō then tells Yūki she did well too, after which Yūki starts to cry. Back at the Dormitory, the students gather in Zenji Marui's room and start to socialize. Ikumi, Takumi and Isami are welcomed by Satoshi Isshiki; they find his apron-only garb disturbing. Ryōko Sakaki then starts talking about the mysterious student who qualified for the Main Tournament, and shared rumors about him with Yūki's help. Ryōko then notices Shun Ibusaki is missing at the party, as he locked himself in his room, after being knocked out of the tournament by the mysterious student. Satoshi then starts talking about the Main Tournament, which will happen in two weeks' time. Isami wishes his brother the best of luck, as Takumi vows to finally defeat Sōma Yukihira. A bit later, Sōma goes outside on the balcony, where he is joined by Megumi. Megumi starts talking about Sōma's confrontation with Akira Hayama, with Sōma remarking he wants to become stronger and learn more about cooking since he wants to defeat Akira during the Main Tournament. Sōma then changes the subject to Megumi's cooking; Megumi herself couldn't believe she qualified for the Main Tournament. Megumi comments that it's all thanks to Sōma that she was able to get that far, though Sōma rejects that idea, believing Megumi to be a chef that warms the heart. Hearing that makes Megumi really happy, as Ikumi watches in the shadows. Ikumi is then caught by Ryōko and Yūki. Back inside, Satoshi starts a conversation with Sōma, telling him he is going somewhere the next day as he started a small business. Satoshi invites Sōma and Megumi to come along, telling them he could use an extra pair of hands. Yūki then enters the room, dragging Shun along with her and telling him the second round is about to begin. Sōma wants to make a dish to liven up things at the party, although Yūki and Ryōko ask him to sit down as they think he is going to make one of his weird dishes again. Daigo Aoki wants to add a sauce to a piece of meat, but he is attacked by Ikumi, insisting that the sauce will kill the subtle flavor of the beef. Daigo apologizes, calling her Nikumi, which further enrages Ikumi. At the same time, Takumi became hot-blooded once again, vowing to defeat Sōma at the Main Tournament. Isami tells people they can ignore his brother when he starts to talk nonsense like that. Megumi thinks she should go asleep as she wants to prepare herself for the next day, but Satoshi tells her the night is still young and they should keep partying. The next morning, Satoshi wakes up Sōma and Megumi for their assignment. As Sōma and Megumi take their leave, they find Satoshi dressed in formal business attire in front of the dormitory. Sōma thinks they should wear a uniform too, but Satoshi assures them they can keep wearing casual clothes, telling the both of them he is leaving a very important kitchen job to them. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Category:Volume 8